Lick It Better
by sugabears
Summary: I told you that to stop cuts from bleeding you had to lick them." I thought it would be cute to see Usagi-san apply his theory from Ep. 19 on Misaki if he ever cut himself. Warning: Very mild blood-play. Nothing more explicit than was seen in the anime.


AN: I have to put a little warning here in case you didn't read the summary. There is a very, very, teensy weensy mild amount blood-play in this story but nothing worse than what's already been seen in the manga or anime. Also, I had to make up how often the characters shave. With Usagi being the manly seme, I figured he would need to shave more often than Misaki. That's all. Thanks!

It was Monday morning, the start of a new week and Misaki was up bright and early to get things done before he went to class for the day. He finished his shower and turned off the water. Reaching for the towel he had placed on the towel rack, he wrapped it around himself before pulling the curtain aside and stepping out (you could never be too careful with Usagi-san around). He went to the sink and wiped the steam from the mirror to check his complexion. He scratched his chin, noticing a bit of stubble and decided to shave. He normally didn't have to shave more than once a week, unlike Usagi-san who had to do so every morning. He filled the sink with hot water and took out his almost-full can of shave gel and razor and began his task. The steam from the shower hadn't all went away yet and adding the hot water to the sink fogged up the mirror even more so Misaki didn't see the figure come stand in the doorway and watch his ministrations. Usagi watched his young love as he squeezed gel into the palm of his hand and lather it onto his face. Usagi grinned as he watched Misaki make sure he rubbed the gel onto each and every area of his face and neck. It was so like him to be so meticulous even though he knew Misaki only barely grew any hair on his chin and upper lip. Misaki rinsed one hand of shave gel and used it to wipe an area of the mirror free of fog. As he looked up to see his reflection he jumped at the sight of the man standing behind him.

"Usagi-san! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I'm sorry Misaki. I didn't want to disturb you. What is it you're doing anyway?"

"What does it look like," said Misaki, narrowing his eyes, "Shaving of course."

"Shaving what? Peach fuzz?" smirked Usagi.

"Shut up Idiot! I do get a bit of hair you know. I just want to make sure it's all even," Misaki justified as he picked up his razor. "Now shut up or you'll distract me." Misaki wet the razor and began his task, starting from one sideburn and following down to his jaw. Usagi watched quietly for a moment then, ever so silently, made his way into the bathroom and stood against the wall behind Misaki. Misaki watched Usagi's progress in the mirror and asked "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just watching," he replied with an air of innocence.

"I don't trust you. Get out," said Misaki and pointed to the door with his razor, sending a few drops of water to the floor.

"I'm not going to say anything to distract you Misaki." Misaki narrowed his eyes at the man in the mirror but relented and went back to his shave. He finished the sides of his face and upper lip then proceeded to his chin and down his neck, lifting his head slowly as he went so as to keep a steady path with the razor. It was at this moment, when his eyes were off his reflection, that Usagi stepped forward and put his arms around the younger man's waist, just above the towel.

"Usagi-sa- Ah shit!" yelled Misaki, throwing the razor down and simultaneously lifting his other hand to his neck. He pulled his hand away to reveal a spot of blood then looked in the mirror to see the cut left on his neck and the blood oozing out of it.

"Now see what you've done! I told you not to distract me!"

"I'm sorry Misaki," Usagi chuckled, "You said not to talk to you. I didn't know you would get distracted if I hugged you."

"...You Idiot," said Misaki, rolling his eyes and reached for a tissue to dab at the cut on his neck. Usagi took hold of Misaki's chin and lifted it toward him so he could view the damage. He frowned at the cut as it still bled. It looked a lot deeper than he originally thought.

"I really am sorry Misaki," he said sincerely.

"I-I know Usagi-san. It's not that big a deal," he said, turning back to the mirror. He then took the tissue and tore off a little piece and stuck it to the spot as a make-shift bandage. He picked up his razor again and finished shaving the rest of his neck as Usagi watched silently. Misaki cleaned his razor and put it back in its case. He then looked back up into the mirror to see his neck again. The little piece of tissue was nearly soaked through with blood, so he reached for another tissue when Usagi stilled his hand and pulled a tissue from the box himself.

"Let me," he said and lifted Misaki's chin again to dab at the cut with the tissue. It still bled slightly and Usagi frowned again, he hadn't meant to injure his young love. Wishing to make right his action he then bent down and licked at the reddened spot which blemished the white of his lover's neck.

"Hey! What are you-"said Misaki when he felt the warm wetness against his flesh. He tried to pull away from the older man but Usagi wouldn't relinquish his hold. He licked at the spot again, then lightly sucked on it. Misaki made a small moan at the action and closed his eyes. Usagi sucked a bit harder and began rubbing the small of Misaki's back. Misaki arched forward and leaned into Usagi's lips, the gentle sucking action sending shivers down his back. Usagi's hands moved from the younger man's back to his hips and began caressing them, causing Misaki's towel to slip lower and lower down his slim frame until it fell to the tiled floor. Misaki's attention however was not on the towel, but the hands and lips that were performing glorious actions on his body. Usagi gave one final lick and stood back, taking hold of Misaki's chin to see the razor cut once more. He smiled then when he saw that the bleeding had ceased.

"There, all better," he declared.

"Huh? What?" asked Misaki, blinking up at him, face slightly flushed from Usagi-san's actions.

"The bleeding, it's stopped," he grinned. "I told you that to stop cuts from bleeding you had to lick them," said Usagi with a smirk on his face. Misaki looked at the mirror and saw that the cut had stopped bleeding. He touched it tentatively then felt Usagi's hands on his hips again. "Now I think I should take care of this," he said, looking to Misaki's waist.

Misaki looked down and found his naked manhood exposed before them. "Hey! Usagi-san, when did that happen? Get out!" Usagi chuckled and tried to pull the boy closer to him but in a surprisingly quick move, Misaki ducked under Usagi's arm and pushed him out the door.

"It's Monday morning Usagi. I don't have time for this now," said Misaki.

"So you'll have time for it this evening?" asked Usagi.

"Shut up!" yelled Misaki and slammed the door in Usagi's face. Misaki heard him chuckle from out in the hallway as he bent down to pick up his towel and wrap it securely back in place. He emptied and rinsed the sink and gave his neck one last check. The cut hadn't bled anymore since Usagi had administered his "cure." Maybe he was on to something with the whole licking thing. Misaki quickly shook his head of the idea and left the bathroom, trying not to think that he might have just believed in one of Usagi-san's crazy ideas.

The End


End file.
